


And when our children tell our story

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Adams - Freeform, Angelica - Freeform, Burr - Freeform, Dolley - Freeform, Eliza - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Hercules - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Laurens, Madison - Freeform, Maria - Freeform, Martha - Freeform, Multi, Peggy - Freeform, Philip - Freeform, Washington, abigal, jefferson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The year is twenty-seventeen, join the Hamilton crew as they go through real life, exactly like you and me.Prepare for a few twists and turns. Drama, romance, comedy, and grief! It's the whole package brought to you in one.I hope you enjoy and this was a dare by a friend of mine who just loves cursing me.





	

Alexander blew a hair out his face, giving a groan of annoyance. It was exactly three-o'clock and since his guide didn't bother to show up he was going to leave and venture out on his own.

 

He'd grown up in the carrabieans, this would be child's play. As his hands grasped the squeaky knob his own force on the door was retaliated by another. Alexander let go and stepped back.

The male was face to face with another, the boys face was covered in freakles and his messy hair was in a pony-tail, Alexander would have dared to call the male cute.

"Ah, sorry about the wait. There was a mix up at the jiffy-pop store. I kinda needed to be investigated and stuff and that took a while," He chuckled as he pushed back a curl of his hair before facing up to Alexander once more, "Right! I'm John Laurens, in the place to be. I'm your tour guide." 

Alexander felt himself laugh along with Laurens, something about the boy made him fall apart. 

"My name is Alexander Hamilton and there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, Laurens. Just you wait!"

John gave a giggle, he found Alexander very entertaining and a man who'd do wonders in front of a crowd

Noticing his mistake, John opened the door for Alexander to the hallway, 

"Welcome to Patriot Uni."

 

 

 

"That's the most cheesiest fanfic ever," 

Alexander raised a brow at Hercules, a smirk on his lips. 

"Worse than those My little Pony X reader smut edition?" Hercules shriveled in his seat before a furious and flustered look came upon his face as he slammed the desk

"Cash me outside how about that," Hercules was about to get in a fighting stance before Angelica gave wack to both Alexander and Hercule's heads. 

"That's the oldest meme ever and try to study more," Angelica said as she faced Hercules before facing back at Alexander, "This is a library not some play from Shakespeare where all of you do slapstick." 

The two boys gave a groan before Peggy popped in. 

"Are we having Jiffy-pop?!" She squealed as she stared right into Alexander's eyes startling him.

A yell was heard "This is a library be quiet!" 

"Sheesh, Mrs. Wash Wash needs to calm down." Laurens muttered, "Anyway, Alexander. I think your interpretation of our meeting was excellent." 

"Ah oui, monsieur Hamilton. C'était un grand récit." Lafayette piped in, his hands accidentally pushed some books onto the floor making a large bang. 

"That's it! You all get out or else!" Martha yelled as she glared at the Ham Fam. 

Angelica glared at all of them except Peggy, "This is unacceptable! Now I can't finish my science project because all of your behavior ." She scolded 

As they left Hercules pulled on Lafayette's sleeve and whispered, "Kiss ups better kiss real things." Lafayette gave a confused look. 

"Americans are weird." He mumbled as he awkwardly went to his class. 

Angelica's PoV

I groaned as I saw Eliza's text. I can't believe why she stands up for Alexander so much. I mean he's gorgeous and never forget to mention his wit, the most important thing. But he's still a brut sometimes. 

Shining Schuyler Sisters minus Leggy

Angiebutterfly  
But now I can't finish my essay 

Sweetbun  
Ask your partner to help a bit, I'm sure they won't mind. 

Angiebutterfly  
Abigail is my partner, she's gonna totally tell her fat ass boyfriend, Adams, a big fat lie and then he's gonna tell that rumor to the whole school. 

Sweetbun  
Aren't you being a little over dramatic? But you do have a point. I'll get the books if you'd like? 

I gave a silent grin, you can't ever find anyone sweeter nor kinder than my sister, Lizzy. I gave Eliza a quick thanks and put my phone up before I waltzed into Health. 

It's called Health but honestly it makes me sick not to be melodramatic. 

 

Peggy's PoV 

I never learned this shit in highschool, I wanna go to drama. I mean I don't really like Wizard Of Oz but Maria's in it. At least Maria's also in math but she's so far away. I think I have a crush on her but I dated Lafayette so am I bi?

"Peggy, why don't you answer our question?" 

I'm fucked. Better think of something quick, 

"Actually, it would be to say I was engaged in the lesson yet I do not understand it. But your uh explanations were great, yeah?" 

"And they'd do wonders if you'd pay attention, now tomorrow come back with your work sheets finished." 

What no! This is like five pages, ugh. I don't even get it. I'm gonna ask turtle boi to help meee. 

Ring a ring ding finally that sweet bell. I'm gonna get Maria and follow her to drama.

I saw her near the water fountain and I grabbed her arm....she winced. 

"Oh, Peggy. I didn't see you there." She sounded so weak. Damn that Reynolds he should get attacked by a unicorn the most mystical of creatures would be shamed by him. 

"Wanna go to drama together?!" I asked, this time I was careful to grab her arm. 

She seemed to shuffled away from me before she looked back up. 

"I can't go today," I looked at her confused.

Maria would never skip class and I don't know any other rea- James! As if she could read my thoughts she gave a nod, "James wants to make me and him skip class so we-". She started tearing up.

I grasped her into a large hug. "You can't."


End file.
